ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheev Palpatine
Sheev Palpatine '''(full titled name: '''His Majesty, Sheev Palpatine), otherwise known as Darth Sidious, or simply, The Emperor '''is the main antagonist of the Shit Lords arc, and is considered to be the main antagonist of the Destroyers universe. He is a former Destroyer who left due to being charged with tax fraud. He was very clearly and obviously killed by Bobo Icemek, although ludicrous conspiracy theories have emerged regarding his survival. He was revived twice after his initial death, intending to gain revenge during his 2nd revival. Centuries after his initial death, he finally completed his goal by conquering the Earth, transforming it into the Terran Republic, a continuation of the former SnowySnowEmpire, with himself ruling as the eternal '''Not Emperor. He is also known by the Imperial Cult as the God-Emperor, who is destined to rule humanity and the Universe for 10,000 years of prosperity. Overview His childhood and shit Sheev Palpatine was born somewhere in Utah, and was raised by Mr. and Mrs. Palpatine, who were described as being "total douches". Military Service After turning 18, Sheev moved out of Utah and decided to join the United States Military to fuel his fetish for shooting innocent brown children. There, he discovered his unique powers of being able to charge phones with his fingertips. He was transferred from the Marine Corps into the Special Ops division known as the "Destroyers Project". There, he was named as one of the first Destroyers, a group of autistic individuals with great powers. Fighting with the Destroyers Sheev served with the Destroyers for an impressive 14 years, most notably serving in the Great Fortnite War against the forces of the Deltarune Alliance. He was awarded for his bravery in the battlefield, but was shocked to discover the fact, saying that he barely had any memory of serving, besides "playing poker with Monty and his buddies." Leaving the Destroyers After the Great Fortnite War, Sheev returned to his home in Utah to find that his parents had been dead for 6 years, and that the house was, in fact, under Sheev's name, and that during his military service, he had forgotten to pay his taxes. As a result, he was charged with tax fraud by the Destroyers. He proceeded to sperg-out and leave the Destroyers. Emperor of SnowySnowVille On the run from the Destroyers, Sheev came across 2 young teenagers known as Mario and Bobo. They were building a community mostly consisting of former Destroyers who grew disillusioned with the leaders of the Destroyers, who had, at this point, seceded from the United States of America. There, he agreed to serve as the constitutional monarch of SnowySnowVille, with Mario serving as President. He also took Bobo under his wing, dubbing him Lord Happy. Fart Lord of the Shit After meeting Happy, Palpatine decided to name himself "Darth Sidious", proclaiming himself the "Fart Lord of the Shit", and forming the "Order of the Shit Lords", a direct response to increasing Destroyer activity in SnowySnowVille. Second Great Fortnite War After reforming SnowySnowVille into the SnowySnowEmpire, and taking most of the Western Hemisphere under his rule, he exiled Mario Jacobson, naming himself the official Emperor and head of the SnowySnowEmpire. In response, Fortnitia and the remaining members of the United Nations declared war on the SnowySnowEmpire. During this time, he also manipulated the Gay Federation to ally with him in the war and fight against the Destroyers. A New Apprentice After learning of Happy's plan to overthrow him and reform the original Destroyers, he hired an assassin to kill his apprentice (who failed). He would then go under disguise as a Hybrid, and use his body to manipulate Noble into becoming his next apprentice. He would later meet with Noble in private, with Noble agreeing to become a Shit Lord. In response, Sidious named him Darth Retardious, and informed him to go to the Funny Temple and kill Raul Menendez. Death and Legacy During the final battle of the Second Great Fortnite War, he was murdered by his apprentice, Darth Happy. His remains were completely destroyed after the Ice King's castle got btfo. He is revered in history as quite possibly the worst human to have ever lived. Stupid Conspiracies regarding his Survival According to many media outlets throughout the world, it has been rumored that Palpatine has returned from his death, transferring his essence into a clone. This has been unconfirmed, however. There are also theories stating that Palpatine simply got up, brushed off being stabbed by Bobo. Revival and Immediate Suicide Palpatine was revived by Noble using the Sceptre of Ra, but Palpatine immediately killed himself after learning what they did to his character in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. Revival (Again) Palpatine was revived for a second time by Sab Yibab for no reason. Palpatine has since begun to amass a giant fleet of spaceships out of nowhere and is preparing to attack the New Fortnitian Republic to begin the Fourth Great Fortnite War. He has also reformed the Sith, completely throwing out the Rule of Two that previously dictated the Order. Not the Emperor At some point, the Emperor abandoned the Sith, instead deciding to seek power for purely himself. He placed himself in a position of power within the newly formed Terran Republic as the "Not the Emperor" of all of Earth. He has commanded the Terran military during the War of Auraxis, as well as being responsible for hiring the NSO to help them fight against the Vanu Sovereignty and New Conglomerate enemy forces. He has ruled with an iron fist, finally accomplishing his goal of taking over the world and becoming a supreme galactic emperor. Reign over the Terran Republic Surprisingly, Palpatine has had little to do with the actual governance of the Terran Republic, leaving most of the work to his subordinates - the Terran Republic Command, which effectively rule the government by doing whatever Palpatine wants them to do. As a result, they have a good amount of power, but are completely and utterly brainwashed so that they are eternally loyal to the Not Emperor. Claim to Godhood and the Prophecy Palpatine, craving more power, wished to be in control of the Multiverse itself. To do this, he discovered an ancient Satanic ritual that would allow him to become near omnipotent. He immediately began working on gathering the materials needed to do so, sacrificing thousands of prisoners and enemies of the state to fuel his spirit. He also learned of the prophecy known as the Duel of the Fates that foretold the demise of a great darkness. Knowing full well that if the prophecy were to be true, that he would be defeated by the Last Destroyer, Palpatine immediately ordered the execution of Yoan Icemek as soon as possible, as he was basically the only person who stood in his way of unlimited power. Abilities As he has a natural connection to CLABSOS, Palpatine is able to make use of various different abilities and powers that give him an advantage over the average person. Sith Lightning Palpatine is able to use Sith lightning against his enemies, torturing them with a deadly and painful current of electricity from his fingertips. According to Palpatine himself, this is his favorite ability to use in battle. Immortality As of recent, Palpatine has now been able to influence CLABSOS to a point where his organs can no longer decay, making him technically immortal. However, he is unable to heal his aged body, and cannot revive himself from the dead, instead relying on a group of loyal Sith scientists to resurrect him should he ever die again. Telekinesis Palpatine is able to use CLABSOS to lift objects and move them as he pleases. Insulin Production He is able to produce pure insulin from his fingertips, and has used this ability to make insulin free to the remaining people in the Terran Republic with diabetes. Quotes * "Once more the Shit will rule the planet! And, we shall eat peas." * "Check recent." * "oh u don't know? u don no who i be? maybe u kno when i kil u bich." - to a Destroyer * "Episode II- Attack of the Clones" * "Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth... Retardious. Yeah. I know. Really fucking clever. Give me a break." * "You will lighting" * "Let the final battle until 4 years from now... begin." * "AAGGHHHH MEDIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" - His final words. * "Long dick her like mmm yeah uhhhhh u like that yeahhhh heheeh" * "We have a new enemy. The son of Icemek must not become a Destroyer." Gallery Palpgrin.jpg|Palpatine watching a white orphanage go up in flames. Flashpalp.jpg|Palpatine exposing himself to a group of prostitutes. You.jpeg|Palpatine pointing at a homosexual. Cool palpatine.jpg|He got that cut What kept you.jpg|Palpatine shortly after getting a haircut from his barber, Alfonzo. Trivia * He has been dubbed by the Destroyers as the Third and Final Anti-Destroyer, who is prophesied to destroy the ancient Order entirely. ** Despite these accusations, Sidious denies being the Anti-Destroyer, claiming that he "doesn't care" whether the Destroyers live or not. *** With the outbreak of the Second Great Fortnite War, this has been proven to be a lie, since Sidious has revealed that his plan was, all along, to wipe out the Destroyers. *He is one of the 4 people who remember Raul Menendez. *He claims that the Order of the Shit has existed since the dawn of time, and that he has taken many apprentices. They are as follows: **Darth Vader **Blightfather **McCheese **Raul Menendez **Bobo Icemek **Noble *During an attempt to read the article to his friend group at the time, RaulMenendez was unable to finish the article due to laughing so hard from the "Fart Lord of the Shit" section He wasn't even able to get past the section header. Category:Antagonists Category:Shit Lords Category:Destroyers Category:SnowySnowVille Category:Racist Category:Male Category:Human Category:Veteran Category:Anti-Destroyer Category:Heterosexual